Hunter Lawson
'Hunter Lawson '''is a member of the ''Misfits, ''and is one of the original four offenders. In ''The Storm, ''he received the power of cryokinesis - the ability to control ice at will. He is portrayed by Graham Phillips. Biography Early Life Not much is known about Hunter's life growing up, but it is mentioned that he attended a private school ''(Chapter 18, Flashbacks). However, due to the lack of work for people his age and untrustworthy, flirty reputation, he ended up working in a bowling alley. A boy began insulting him, and Hunter snapped once he brought up his mother, who died when he was young. Both of his parents were dead as he was growing up, revealed to Bethany Kendall in Chapter 4, Parties ''during her emotional breakdown. On Community Service In ''Chapter 18, Flashbacks, Hunter is a playful, flirty and rather rude figure, even making a casually racist jibe at Beth. Hunter even tried to get with Eleanor Rose at first, but the fiesty girl rejected him and he stated he'd "have to go for the Asian one then." In Chapter 1, Drugs ''it seems Hunter has not changed at all since his first day of community service, still a cheeky, even promiscuous man. He is often to referred to as a "player" or "heartbreaker," as he has a habit of meeting girls at clubs or bars, having sex with them, and then abandoning them. He plays with girls' feelings, shown how he kisses Beth twice in the chapter, despite not wanting a relationship to entail them. However, in ''Chapter 4, Parties, a more sensitive and broken ''side of Hunter is presented to the reader. He cares for Beth, shown how he immediately goes to her after Serena switches their bodies. During her emotional breakdown, he tries comfort and assure Beth that everything will be okay. He reveals to her that he has trust issues, and that his parents died when he was young. This chapter showcases the first requited feelings of attraction that Beth has for Hunter. Powers *Cryokinesis, which he received in ''The Storm. *Pyrokinesis, which he possessed temporarily when he took drugs in Chapter 1, Drugs. *Telekinesis, when he swapped bodies with Beth (Chapter 4, Parties + Chapter 10, Parties 1 + Chapter 11, Admit It 2 + Chapter 12, Neve and Scott's Wedding) *Invisiblity, when he became Eleanor (Chapter 10, Parties 1 + Chapter 11, Admit It 2 + Chapter 12, Neve and Scott's Wedding) *Alternate Universe Manipulator, which he gained from Scott to bring Beth back in an alternate timeline in which she commited suicide. (Chapter 16, Without You) *Telepathy, which he gets from Scott to replace his Alternate Universe Manipulator power. (Chapter 19, New Powers) Alternate Timelines/Universes *In an alternate timeline where Victoria goads Beth into commiting suicide, Hunter is treated as he was at the beginning of his community service, implying that Bethany has helped him mature. (Chapter 16, Without You) *In an alternate timeline where April doesn't exist, Hunter is back to his old ways of one night stands and rude remarks. (Chapter 13, Alternative?) Characterisation When we first meet Hunter, he is a cocky, flirtatious individual. He has little regard for other's feelings and is quite selfish, making rude remarks. He has an untrustworthy reputation, and is seen as a "player," especially by all the woman he's had one night stands with. However, it comes to light that his cocky attitude and harsh statements are only part of a façade, to keep people away because of his trust issues. It is implied that they arose when his parents died, as he fully trusted and loved them, and then they left his life. Hunter is scared of putting faith in people, as he feels they'll abandon him, even if they cannot help it. Over time, particularly with the help of his girlfriend Beth, he matures and opens up to people more. He matures, losing his rude and cocky side in favour of a desire to protect and care for his friends girlfriend, and unborn child. Quotes * "Hi losers, are you ready?" (Chapter 1, Drugs ''to Beth, Eleanor and Tristan) * "Guys, I'm burning up. I need to get outside." ''(Chapter 1, Drugs ''referring to his temporary power of pyrokinesis) * "Kinky. I like it." ''(Chapter 3, Tattoo Mistakes ''after being put under the effects of Leo's power, he falls in love with Eleanor and she slams him up against a wall) * "No offence, but I think you two should help us figure out which bastard used their power on us to literally get me into Beth's panties." ''(Chapter 4, Parties) * "It's nice having a pussy within reaching distance, but I do miss Hunter Jr." (Chapter 4, Parties ''about being in Beth's body) * "What? They're pretty nice tits, okay? How couldn't I?" ''(Chapter 4, Parties) * "I am the most interesting, beautiful girl you've ever met, after all." (Chapter 4, Parties) * "It's not you guys, I just have trust issues..." (Chapter 4, Parties ''to Beth)'' * "My, uh, my parents died when I was young." (Chapter 4, Parties ''to Beth, showing he trusts her for the first time) * "You can touch my cock." ''(Chapter 5, New Girl? ''to Neve) * "I told her ''everything! ''Even about ''my ''power!" ''(Chapter 6, Pretty Lies ''about Victoria not trusting him) * "You were just using me..." ''(Chapter 6, Pretty Lies ''to Victoria, finding out she was just leading him on) * "You're worth the effort, Bethany Kendall." ''(Chapter 6, Pretty Lies ''to Beth, telling her he'll try to trust her and love her) * "Look, this is all freaky, but I would like to have a wank to calm down." ''(Chapter 7, Camping Horror) * "I'm fucking in love with you." ''(Chapter 11, Admit It 2 ''when Hunter finally expresses his love for Bethany)